machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
Foxhunt: Spaghetti Monster
Romeo, Victor, and Piper crested the top of the stairs when they were stopped by security. “Rowen wants to see you.” The guard said before Romeo could begin chewing the man out... The Alpha seemed to be visibly mulling the idea over. “Pup.” Romeo called. “Sir.” Roach responded straightening some. “What is the standard protocol for suspicion of a Neophyte in the area?” Romeo asked without looking back to Roach. “Sir! Tell anyone in the way to get the fuck out of the way Sir!” Roach said without missing a beat. “Is that verbatim pup?” Romeo asked “Sir it is Sir.” Roach replied quickly. “But I think I’m feeling diplomatic what about you pup?” “Not really Sir. I think I’m itching for a fight.” Roach replied honestly. Romero rock on his heels some. “Well thank whatever imaginary friend you believe in that I’m in charge.” “I choose a space-faring spaghetti monster.” Roach retorted. “Good choice pup.” Romeo said with a nod. Roach puffed with a bit of pride. “Thank you Sir.” They stood there the guard sweating until Romeo arched a brow. “Well, what are you waiting for? My diplomatic patience to end?” Romeo said in a curt tone which had the desired effect of spurring the man to lead them to Rowen. Piper stayed close to her Alpha as he discussed being ‘diplomatic’ with the guard. It was easy to bottle up any trepidation she had of Rowan wanting to see them with her Alpha there. Even in the Spire, there were stories, rumors about ‘THE’ Rowan that the Curators generally shut down as quick as they started, enough to give collective Neophytes nightmares, but after six years of being bonded with Romeo, most fears assuaged. “Though I walk through the shadow of the valley I fear nothing because I have my Alpha and he will murder you all” was all but embroidered on throw pillows for bonded Neos. Piper innocuously again held her tattooed wrist. She was also being inundated by hundreds of things at once, information, streams, the draw of the machine. The guard taking flak from Romeo himself was enhanced himself with a lot of cyberwork; She could feel it - like all neos to tech - it was innate. But as much fun as it would be to technomance and play “why are you hitting yourself?” with his enhanced arm or watch Romeo at work, she could hear that they were getting closer to the new neo. The guard lead them past the velvet ropes, and with each step the buzzing ‘signature’ grew stronger. “Almost zeroed in.” She told Romeo, sticking closely to him while tuning everything else out. ”My name is Piper. Please don’t be afraid.” She pacified, ” I just want to talk. Can you hear me?” Rowan made her way to a white leather seat at the head of the room. It was shaped like an open hand and she nestled herself within its palm. Picking at the leather she made a mental note to have it moved to her offices. It was almost throne-like. Very fitting. She clicked her fingers and her leather-clad servant Samuel scurried over. She waved him down and he crouched on the floor before her chair allowing her to use him as a footstool. Drinks and the usual assortment of treats were laid out on a nearby table. She sipped on a large bowl of something pink and frothy while waiting for her guests to be escorted in. Romeo walked on noting the Piper seemed a little more than distracted. That was fine actually, it meant she was reaching out. He had seen that look more than once and he would rather her focus on reeling in the Neo. They filed into the room standing side by side, Piper between the Vet and Pup. Romeo let his eyes rest cooly on Rowen much like a dog seeing an unfamiliar cat. Though calling Rowen a cat would be a disservice to the women, if he was going on reputation alone Rowen was more like a Tigress in perpetual heat. Roach though not having the developed keen sense or training let his eyes wander, shifting from the table, checking the corners, looking for cameras, other exits and the gimp before also giving a more neutral gaze to the women sitting on a hand chair. “I think we all can safely assume you know why we are here.” Romeo stated to the Mistress of the Flesh Pit. Piper was fixed on the Neo’s wavelength; She tried to keep the distractions of machinery from muddying the connection. It afforded her the opportunity to be less intimidated by the woman in front of them using an actual person as a footrest. ”I can hear you. I know you can hear me. Don’t be afraid.” Adjusting his bowtie, the newly minted VIP attendant made his way up the service entrance and onto the hallowed floor that meant all kinds of money was coming his way if he was invisible, but to Toxx, being invisible was not his forte; it felt strange when he wasn’t the center of attention, drawing the eyes, stolen glances, and leers of others, honestly, being alone and passed over would be hell on Earth, but he was never alone, not with Saul always there, always whispering ”My name is Piper. Please don’t be afraid.” She pacified, ” I just want to talk. Can you hear me?” A stranger’s voice was breaking through into his consciousness and it sounded like the bird, pleading and calling itself Piper; his hands rose to his temples, another voice, another person, this Piper now piercing and presently stealing the little space he had to himself. Saul, what is this, Oh God, who are you why are you doing this what do you want? The questions tumbled out in a thought and he was gripping his head too tightly, resting against a handrail when Chi-Chi materialized in his ear: “You almost there? Just a heads up, Mr. Satori is on the east side furthest from the entrance,” the buzzing in his ear snapped him to. “Yeah I’m almost there,” he said aloud, and went straight for the bar to pour himself some water, though precious, in a place like this no one would notice a little going missing ”I can hear you. I know you can hear me. Don’t be afraid.” This was one of Toxx’s worst nightmares: three voices in his head, and he winced as he saw this stranger, Piper’s, words flash before his eyes, slightly garbled before he could read or hear it.